We didnt really just break up, did we?
by IS-lover08
Summary: Jude and Spied just broke up.They agreed it was for the best,but Jude didnt want this at all. She miss's him terribly and her life and music sufferSpied miss's her and regrets it all happening, he would give anything for her back.Full summary inside!
1. After the break up

Jude stood there watching her boy-, scuse me, ex-boyfriend walk down the drive way. Even though they had both gone along with it, and both knew they would say it as mutual, she hadn't wanted this, she hadn't wanted it at all. When Spied reached the end of the drive way he turned and walked down the sidewalk towards hos house, Jude sighed and held back her tears, then turned and walked back into her house, surprised to see both Sadie and Jamie waiting for her in the foyer. Jude took one look at them and the expressions on their faces.

Jude: Not now

The tears finally started to flow.

Sadie: Jude, what happened?

Jude: We broke up

With that she turned and walked upstairs. She quietly closed her door and locked it, then fell onto her bed. Everyone had told her from the beginning it wouldn't work out, but she knew how she truly felt about him, and had thought he felt the same way. Even though everyone but the people with any heart(Sadie, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle who, if they gelt that way, had been nice enough to keep it to themselves) had warned her, some nicer then others, she still wasn't ready for it to happen. They had only been broken up for five minutes, and already she was miserable, and bored. At first she thought of sleep, her body was weak and tattered, but she couldn't even doze. Next she thought of eating, but the mere thought had her running for the bathroom, puking up her breakfast from five hours before. She ended up sitting on her bed watching the rain fall on the window pane, thinking of how much she missed him already. She looked to the picture of them on her night stand, performing Anyone But You. She continued to cry as she grabbed the picture. She sat silently crying as she stared at the picure. A dew mintues later she couldn't take it and allowed the sobs to overtake her as she curled into a ball, hugging the picture close to her heart.

Spied arrived home and walked inside, his sister looked up from her chair in the family room and could tell what had happened.

Vicky: Spied-

Spied: Not now V

He turned and walked upstairs. He locked himselve in his room and layed on his bed, thinking the same thing as Jude. He didn't know why they broke up, he hadn't wanted it, so why had he gone along with it? The answer came fast and hard. Because when the person you love is ripping your heart out, you don't drag out the pain. You let it happen then try to get over it, but Spied had a feeling that wouldn't be easy. Just like Jude people had warned him not to be with her in the first place, told him it wouldn't work it out, een angry when they got together. He had thought they were crazy. He truly cared about her, he came off as idiotic and immature, but she was the one thing he could be completely mature about, and she was gone. When the realization came he sat bolt upright in bed. He looked out his window and watched the rain his his window for a few mintues, then grabbed his cell phone. He thought for a minute, they had to know, life would be screwed for a while, they had to be warned.

He texted first Wally, then Kyle before turning off his phone, offering no chance for response, both times the same message,

_Its over, we broke up_


	2. The next day

He threw his phone at the door before falling back on his bed. He sat that way for a while, then instinctively reached for the acoustic, his notebook, and a pen. He knew of only way he could resease this much emotion so simply, he began to write.

The next morning Jude dragged herelf out of bed at six A.M. She was exhausted and every muscle in her body ached, yet sleep had never oversome her. She took a shower then got dressed. She pulled on the jeans Wally had written "Sweet" on during their first tour, and a band T from then too, with a picture of the four of them on the back, and on front in fancy script: First tour, 2004

She slipped into her black and white Etnies then walked down stairs. Sadie out a bowl of cold cereal and milk in front of her, knowing she wouldn't be up for much more, but Jude just gave her a look before side stepping the cereal and pouring herself a cup of freahly brewed coffee.

Sadie: Jude you need to eat

Jude: I cant, I cant eat, I cant sleep, I cant think, I can barely function!

Sadie: You miss him don't you?

Jude: More then you could ever possibly imagine

She grabbed her messenger bag then walked out the door and started towards school, instead if getting a ride with Wally, Kyle, and Spied. She knew Spied would have told them last night, and she hoped they were smart enough to know they couldn't handle being anywhere near eachother right now, especially trapped in a car.

Spied had dragged himself out of bed at six thirty. He took a quick shower, got dressed in jeans, a black tour shirt from their first tour as SME, and with Jude, and his black, teal, and white Etnies. He grabbed two chocolate poptarts to please his mom, but shoved them in his back pack instead of eating them. He drank two cups coffee since he had never managed to get to sleep, and stood by the door waiting for his friends. He heard the horn honk and waved good bye to his family before grabbing his backpack and walking out the door. He opened the back door and slid onto the seat of the Range Rover, both of his friends turned to look at him. He knew he didn't look so hot, he hadn't eaten since ten o'clock yesterday morning, hadn't slept in twenty four hours, hadn't picked out his best clothes, but what was the point anymore? He glared at them and they held back their comments, satisfied he gave them each a poptart a pieve and Wally drove off towards the school.

Jude walked into homeroom with her friend Candi one side and her friend Calli on the other. Usually the girls sat in the back corner with SME, Candi was dating Wally, Jude had been dating Spied, and Calli and Kyle flirted all the time, but today Calli walked to the opposite corner right up front and sat in her new seat, Jude kept her eyes on the floor and sat next to her, Candi shot an apologetic look at Wally before joining her friends. Jude toom out her notebook and began to write a new song, she didn't even realize what she was doing it was so natural. Calli sighed as she looked at Jude, she was just as bad as Spied was. She looked past Jude to Candi. And they met gazes. Candi nodded her head before looking back to Jude. She had her head propped in one hand and the other scribbled furiously across her paper, she sighed. She knew everyone in the class was watching them, well, Jude. Ever since the first day of school SME, Jude, Candi, and Calli were inseperable, and just the fact that they were sitting on opposite sides of the classroom had everyone texted friends in different classrooms to spread the news. Calli looked at the girls around the room. All shallow, practicially uncaring, and happy Jude was miserable, now that Spied wasn't dating her, he was free territory, he better watch out. Candi turned slightly in her seat, enough to be able to make contact with Wally, but not enough for either of her friends, or Kyle and Spied, to notice it. Wally was watching her, and when they met gazes they both knew they would give anything to be together, in a private room, but they loved their friends and would do whatever was best for them. They smiled sadly at each other, but the teacher chose that moment to walk into the class room. Cell phones were put away and everyone sat in silnce watching Mr. Donovan(the strictest and cruelest teacher at the school), except Spied and Jude. Jude continued to write, everyone else might as well of not been there at all, and Spied just sat, slumped in his chair, silent, staring into space.

Teacher: Today we are playing a review game(gasps of surprise) yes, yes, we are doing something fun today. Soooooo, Samantha, annnnnnndddddd Calli, up front to pick teams.

Samantha, the lead cheerleader, and Calli walked up sto the front of the room and began to pick teams.

Sam: Megan(cheerleader)

Calli: Jude(sighs and closes notebook)

Sam: Tessa(cheerleader)

Calli: Candi

Sam: Rick(quarter back)

Calli: Jamie(everyone gasps because she didn't pick a SME boy, Jamie included, but he sits in silence)

Sam: Tod(running back)

Calli: Patsy(everyone gasps again, how could she not be choosing SME boys? Patsy sits)

Sam: Jason(line backer)

Calli: Karma(gasps again, she chose three people who weren't SME, OMG! Karma sits in silence)

Sam: Jessica(cheerleader)

Calli: Mia(stares at Calli, Candi, and Jude, something was diffiently up, no SME!)

Sam: Uh, Chrissie(cheerleader)

Calli: Okay, theres six left, we'll take Jenna, Ellie, and Chris, you can have those three(flicks wrist at SME half heartedly. Again, everyone gasps)

Candi: Will you stop doing that?!

Tessa: Why wouldn't we?! You didn't pick SME!

Candi: We know that

Meghan: Whats going on?

Calli: We don't feel like working with them, why do you care?

Sam broke away from her group and walked forward, stopping a few feet from Jude with her hips cocked and her arms folded over his chest. She smirked at Jude, who shot her the dirtiest look she could, Sam's gaze wavered slightly, but she didn't back down.

Sam: My guess is Spied dumped her, and now shes miserable. Well, lucky him, now he can have me

Jude: One, Im not miserable, two, he didn't dump me, and three, if he dumped me why is he miserable too, and four-

Spied: I don't want you

Sam: What?!

Spied: What made you think I did?

Sam: Hello, I'm me!

Spied: Whatever

He went back to his miserable silence, Wally and Kyle got up to be ready to break up the cat fight they knew was coming.

Sam: Why doesn't he want me?

Jude: Do you own a mirror?

Candi: And you do know you're the biggest bitch ever right?

Calli: AND, if he dated Jude, why would he like you? You two are polar opposites

Jude: Can we not talk about that period of my life!

Candi and Calli: Sorry

Jude: Whatever

Sam smirked again,

Sam: Atleast he dumped the freak. I mean, we all know he was just using her for his musical career

Jude growled and jumped on her, both of them fell to the floor. In a matter of seconds it was a full on cat fight, and both were bruised and bloody, Jamie, Karma, and Mia sat in shock, Patsy and the others cheered for their respected girls, and Candi, Calli, Tessa, and Meghan tried to stop the fight, SME walked over casually, wanting to see where this was going.

Jude: How dare you say that!

Sam: Why?! Its true!

Jude slapped her hard, and Sam ripped part of her shirt

Meghan: God the jealous bitch!

Candi and Calli: What?!

Tessa: Well we all know that he finally got rid of the dead weight he'll go with Sam

Spied: I DON'T WANT SAM!

Candia, Calli, Jude, Sam, Tessa, Meghan, Wally, and Kyle: SHUT UP!!!

Tessa: Please, we all know hes covering so the freak wont break into tears

Meghan: Of course

Candi and Calli launched themsleve's at Meghan and Tessa, the four feel to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Wally: Woah!

The teacher and Breck were unsuccessfully trying to pry the girls apart, but they were rolling around in a three full fledged cat fights, this wouldn't be easy. Wally and Kyle ran forwards Spied followed, and they stopped.

Wally: You'll just make things worse

Then they stepped into the line of fire, just as Jude and Sam came rollinf towards them. Kyle jumped out of the way and Wally jumped over them.

Wally: Okay, we'll get Jude and Sam, Breck get Meghan and Calli, Mr. Donovan get Tessa and Candi

The guys nodded their heads and started to pry the girls apart. When Wally and Kyle finally managed to pry them apart Jude was in Wallys arms kicking, scratching, and flailing her arms around. Kyle was holding Sam and she was the same, leaning against their arms and reaching for the other girl, Wally and Kyle were barely keeping them out of each others reach. Jason and Tod stepped up and took Sam, they picked her up between each other and walked away, putting her on the other side of the crowd as Kyle and Wally held Jude back, both girls still fighting to rip the others head off. Breck had pryed Calli and Meghan apart and was restraining Meghan by hugging her against his side and trying to push Calli off, Wally picked Jude up and threw her over hos shoulder where she couldn't fight as much and Kyle took Calli, picking her up, which caused her to kick more and she came within of Breck.

Breck: Dude!

Kyle: Sorry, but she fights harder then Meghan does

Meghan: Hey!

Breck: True

They looked over and saw Mr. Donovan had pried Tessa and Candi apart, but was standing between them trying to keep them from each other cause he couldn't get a good hold on either of them with how much they were moving. Spied sighed and walked up, he picked Candi up from behind and flung her over his shoulder, her stomach pressing into his shoulder.

Candi: Cant breath

Spied: Sorry(muttered sarcasticially)

He adjusted her position as Mr. Donovan practically dragged Tessa away.

Mr.Donovan: PRINCIPAL.NOW!

Spied: Do you really think it's a good idea to put them down?

Calli, Candi, and Jude: Hey!

Mr.Donovan: Good point, carry them there

Wally: Yes. Sir!

He grabbed Jude's song notebook and purse and walked towards the door, Spied and Kyle got Candi and Calli's purses and left their school stuff on the desks, walking out the door.

Jude had already relaxed slightly so Wally put her down, Spied and Kyle gave him weird looks but down Candi and Calli, the girls grabbed their stuff then started to check the damage.

Spied: Jude, why the hell did you do that?

Jude: She was dissing me,(looks up from examining a cut on her stomach where her shirt had been ripped) and I didn't hear you defending me

Looks at him with the coldest look she can for a few seconds before going back to wiping up blood with tissues from Candi's purse. Wally and Kyle look at Spied and can see that the comment had been like a slap, but luckily for him he was good at hiding when Jude hurt him.

Spied: What was I supposed to say?

Jude: (looks up and resumes her coldest, meanest, most hateful look again, after two seconds Spied cowers and Jude knows she has him afraid, after five seconds, without breaking the glare, she opens her mouth) I don't know Vincent, but anything would have been better then letting that bitch diss me the way she did. How about even denying anything she or those other bimbos said. For someone who claims to be my friend, your sure acting like a jackass

She turned and strode towards the office with her chest and chin up and out, her back straight and her stride long. She wore her bruises, cuts, scrapes, and blood like the battle scars they were and was proud of it. The ripped clothing just helping to convey her message. Candi and Calli had followed, they weren't as bad as Jude, but they diffeintly had their own marks and blood. They walked confidently into the office feeling Spieds, Wallys, and Kyles gazes as they followed them with their eyes.

Jude: Mr.Donovan sent us

The receptionist looked up to see the three smirking girls in front of him, then beyond them to the three cheerleaders walking into the clinic, and across the hall from the clinic stood SME, and immediately figured it out.

Receptionist: Just wait over there, the principal will see you soon

Candi: Thanks

They sat in chairs against the wall and Jude pulled out her cell phone to call D and tell him how they would probably end up with detention, she looked back into the hall only once, to fix Spied with that same glare, only this time, even from this far away, he could see triumph, sadness, hurt, and longing in her eyes, but before he could figure out what that meant she had turned back to the glass wall across from her and lifted the phone to her ear.


	3. At the studio

Two hours after school ended Jude had locked herself in studio C, making sure she couldn't be seen from the glass in the door, she was sitting against the wall strumming her guitar, crying, and singing one of her many new songs in her head. She had been a bitch to Spied earlier, but that was just to cover up how much she truly missed him, how in love with him she was, and now she was avoiding him, not only him, but everyone, even Candi and Calli. Of course, everyone knew this is where she would be hiding out, but they also knew not to bother her here, so technicially, she was still hiding out. Just then she heard the studio door open behind her, without moving Jude opened her mouth, to rudely tell them to leave.

Jude: Who's stupid enough to came in here now?

Tommy: Your co-producer

Jude: Go away Tommy, please?

Tommy: Jude, how many songs have you written since you two broke up last night?

Jude: I never counted

Tommy: So a lot

Jude: Depends on your definition of a lot

Tommy: And I'm sure their amazing-

Jude: Whatever

Tommy: Whats wrong with you?

Jude: God Tommy! I just broke up with my boyfriend who I couldn't miss more if I wanted to! I feel like my heart is shattered into a million pieces which have lodged themselves into my vital organs! I can barely breathe, barely unction! I cry all the time! And worst of all he looks perfectly normal! And all you can think about is if anyone one of my break up songs is the next hit?! Geez, thanks so much for the sympathy!

She jumped up from the floor and ran from the room, luckily she was in the back corner of the building, and as soon as she was out of the studio she could stop and sneak into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and realized how horrible she looked. She wiped away her tears and fixed her make up. Realizing her ratty, tangled hair couldn't be fluffed into place she twisted it into a messy yet stylish bun. She straightened her clothes and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying or wanting to for almost twenty four hours. When she knew it couldn't get any better she walked out of the bathroom and cautiously around the corner. She saw through a the french doors that Spied was joking around and laughing with Wally and Kyle. She suddenly realized she couldn't breathe, Spied was his normal goofy, hyper self while she was miserable, barely functioning. She stepped back and leaned against the wall, trying to breathe. She sank to the floor in a ball and put her head between her legs, crying and gasping for breath. Sadie and Jamie sat down on either one of her sides, Tommy crouched in front of her.

Tommy: You miss him don't you

Jude: More then you could ever imagine

Jamie: I asked Spied about it, he said you both agreed it was mutual-

Jude: Jamie, when the person you love is in the middle of shattering your heart you don't drag it out. I let it happen then tried to get over him. Not working.

All three of them were silent, Jude had just said she loved Spied. Technicially, everyone, except possibly Spied, knew that all ready, but she had never admitted it out loud, and they were shocked.

Jude wiped at her tears.

Jude: The worst thing is seeing him like this. His normal goofy, lovable self, while I'm sitting here miserable!

She started to cry again.

Sadie: Tommy, I don't think she's recording anytime soon

Just then G-Majors newest artist, Kendra, walked up.

Kendra: Um, Jude? I heard what happened and wanted to say I was sorry. But more importantly, well, this happened to me and I know how it feels, plus, I know that it would be practicially impossible to go in there and record with them, so, I'm offering to lend you Austin and the guys. I know it will be a while before you can record with them, but I mean, I just want to help, and they agreed to too.

Jude stared at the younger girl in amazement. Sure, she was only one year younger, but Jude rarely talked to her because of it.

Jude: Really?

Kendra: Yea, trust me, when it happened to me and Austin I wrote for twenty four hours straight, and I know if I hadn't been able to record those songs right away, I never would have, I mean, it was hard enough for us, and unlike you and Spied, we weren't, aren't, and never will be in love.(silence while everyone absorbed that) Just come get them when your ready, okay?

She turned and walked away, back to the lobby, and flopped onto the couch between her best friends Austin and Nick. She sat there for a minute, talking to them, then yawned. Nick said something and she nodded her head, then layed down and rested her head in Nick's lap and her body over Austin's, her feet in the third boys', Joey.

Jude: Shes good people

Jamie: So are the guys. I don't think any of us have given them a chance simply because of the age difference, but its only one year, there music rocks, and they're great people.

Jude: Yea. I mean the way she-WAIT!

Sadie, Jamie, and Tommy smirked.

Tommy: We were wondering how long it would take for you to catch that

Jude: She said…And…I…He…They…We…Wow.

The other three laughed at Judes confused face.

Jude: I just need to record.

She got off the floor and grabbed her notebook, Tommy stood up and followed. SME saw her walking by, and stared confused as she walked up to Austin.

Jude: Hey guys…Thanks, you know, for everything

Nick: No problem

Joey: Now, in personal experience, the best way to deal with issues is to put all your emotion into your music

Austin: Which I'm guessing means we need tissues, ear plugs, and metal shields

Jude: (smiling) Probably

The boys got up and followed Jude and Tommy into studio B, Kendra saw SME watching from the doorway to studio A.

Kendra: Your fault shes doing her new songs with a different band

She said simply before grabbing a magazine and reclining on the couch to be lazy.

Spied: WHAT?!

Kendra sighed as she put down the magazine, she looked at SME smugly.

Kendra: Let me explain this in a way that even someone with half a brain could understand, in case you missed it that's you Spied (Spied glares at her and Wally and Kyle laugh) Jude. Is. Recording. Her. New. Songs. With. A. Differnet. Band

Spied: What new songs?

Kendra: (picking up the magazine again) Shes written a lot of songs she never got the chance to record, she wants to do them now for some reason, so, yea

Spied: Oh

sry for the wait, and the sucky ending, this was kinda a filler for the next chapter, so yea. read and review plz!


	4. recording

Jude: Okay, I've written a lot of songs sinve last night, and, I'm not sure which ones to record. So you three each pick one, and Tommy can have the final say since he's the producer

Joey: You sure?

Jude: Yea

Austin: Okay. I pick…What hurts the most

Nick: I pick My Wish

Joey: I pick Stand. It kinda doesn't feel as…depressed as the other two, but still lets people know how she's feeling, yet, it tell's Spied he doesn't have all control, and, that she's gonna okay. It's real…yet, strong I guess.

Jude: blinks Wow, deep. When did you guys get so deep?

Austin and Nick: I pick Stand

Jude: Stand it is

They set up the instruments and Jude tell's the guys the music. Tommy set's up the sound board and Jude fix's the mic.

Jude: Okay. We're ready. Joey?

Joey does the whole three count with the drumstick's thing and the song begins.

Jude:

I feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like I've lost my fight  
But I'll be alright, I'll be alright

Chorus  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on

Repeat Chorus

Every time you get up and get back in the race  
One more small piece of you starts to fall into place – yeah

Repeat Chorus

Yeah, then you stand – yeah  
Yeah, Baby  
WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO-  
Then you stand – Yeah, Yeah

Tommy: That was good Jude, great actually

Jude: Thanks, and you guys, thanks so much

Austin: No problem, it's fun

Nick: Besides, as much as we love Kendra, doing something different every now and then never killed anyone

Tommy: That was good on the first take, I know, not the way it usually is but the emotion's good, just some tweaking in editing. What's the next song?

JudE: Guys, how about My Wish?

Joey: Sounds good

Jude: Okay

Tommy adjusted the board and Jude motioned to Joey, the new song began…

Jude:

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find that grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

Tommy: Again, wow

Jude: Thanks. I just wish the inspiration wasn't what it was

Tommy: But the music helps right?

Jude: I guess

Tommy: Concentrate on the music now, love later

Jude: (laughing) Yes, Sir.

Tommy: HaHa. What's gonna be the last one?

Jude: How about What Hurt's the Most? That way the orginal three get done?

Tommy: Sound's good girl

Jude smiled as everything was adjusted and finally everything was ready.

Jude: Okay, here goes the last one for today…

Joey does the thing and…

Jude:

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do

Tommy: Strong finish

Jude: Thanks

Tommy burned a rough copy to three c.d's while the other four cleaned up, then gave one to Jude, one to the guys, and kept one to show Darius.

Jude: Thanks guys, for doing this I mean. But, I really have to go

Ausin: No problem.

Nick: And by the way, you're a pretty cool person, we'll play with you anytime

Joey: Let's go romeo

He apologized to Jude and pushed his friend out the door, but as they left Jude heard Joey hiss at Nick: Spied's already got her dude, lay off!

Nick: He's losing her

Joey: Yea right!

Jude held her laughter til the door was closed, but then she burst.

(kay, so the chapters a bit boring, i kno. but...think of how spied will react when he hears the songs? ant karma, where is she, and what drama is she planning? and mason, the gay, loyal best friend(i know that in the show he is on a permanent tour in the alternate universe victoria harrison, the dog, kat, there was someone esle, went to a long time ago to never be heard from again BUT in my fanfic he did come back. and kwest, sadies bf, whats he up to? and shay, what problems could he add to the equation? and darius, how can he not know the drama going on in his own studio? what could possibly happen next? i cant tell you, but i can say it involves a One. BIg. EXPLOSION!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA(evil laugh) :)


	5. the game of chase

Joey: Dude, I'm serious, back off

Nick: I told you, hes losing her!

Austin: Yea, didn't they break up last night?

Nick: See!

Joey: And wasn't she miserable before we got in there?

Nick: And I cheered her up!

Joey: Fine, but when Spied kill's you, I wont stand in his way

The three boys walked off in search of Kendra, unaware of SME, Sadie, Kwest, and Jamie listening to their conversation. Wally and Kyle grabbed Spied and held him back so he couldn't charge and kill Nick.

Spied: I'm gonna kill him!

Wally: I seem to remember you two broke up last night

Spied: Doesn't mean he can just move in and take her

Kyle: He's not taking her if she's not yours

Spied: Whatever. I've gotta go

He grabbed his stuff and stormed out of G-Major.

Jude walked out of the studio still chuckling a little, to find Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle staring at her.

Jude: What?

Sadie: Jude, what songs did you record?

Jude: rolls her eyes Here Hands over CD My three new songs

Jude: Wheres Spied?

Wally: Uhhhh…he had to leave…family issues

Jude: Right

She grabs her purse and car keys, puts on her jacket and walks out to her yellew jeep, she knew exactly where Spied was, and she had a sneaking suspicion he wanted her to follow him. As she pulled into traffic she thought " He know's I'm going to follow him, after what he's done to me, should I really be chasing after him? I want to…but, isn't this letting him win? I can always go back…but do I want to? ……..too late, I'm already here, might as well stay" She got out of her jeep and slammed the door, announcing her arrival. He now knew she had come after him (was there ever any doubt?) she couldn't turn back now. She walked up the grassy hill and boosted herself over the brick wall with some effort. Grunting, she swung her legs over the top, then jumped to the ground, she looked up, and there he was. Sitting at the top, his legs dangling over the cliff, slumped over. He knew she was standing behind him, their was no way he couldn't, he was just **choosing** to ignore her. She sighed, was this even worth it?

_**(more later, promise! i kno its short, but i WILL post more tonight. sooooo, read and review! ENJOY!!!)**_


	6. cofession

She slipped off her Etnies and picked them up in one hand and walked towards him. She sat down with one leg folded under her and the other dangling over the edge, leaning back against her hands. She stared forward and watched trees sway in the wind, an eerie silence settling over them, Jude finally broke it.

Jude: So, whats up?

She asked quietly.

Spied: Whatever. Why don't you just ask your new boyfriend!

Jude: (screeching loudly in surprise and rage) WHAT?!

Spied: Yea, his names Nick rate?!

Jude: What the hell are you talking about?!

Spied: Don't even! I heard him! I'm not deaf Jude!

Jude: Damnit Vincent, do you hear yourself!

She got up and grabbed her shoes, ready to leave, Spied jumped up behind her, she was gonna feel the same miserable way he did, he wasn't done yet.

Spied: Yea, I heard it loud and clear, just like heard what he said about you?!

Jude: I'm not into him like that, he's just a friend helping me out!

Spied: I know what I heard!

Jude: IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING YOU'D KNOW I'M STILL IN LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, there wass total silence….

(HAHA! Cliffie! I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow, but I promise I will post more when I get home, usually I get home from western horse shows between five and seven, and I will post as soon as I can, I promise u!

See that sexy button down there, the one that lets you review? He's lonely, he wants you to click on him. Why not make him happy? Maybe he can help me with some ideas for my story….)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Authors note

Okay, my parents just told me I have to go this thing for my brother tonight, which means I cant update…

But to make it up to you I'm going to give you two new chapters tomorrow. And for all of you who read both of my fic's, I'm going to give you two new chapters for the other one too. Sound good? Okay then. I promise to give you four new chapters (two per story) tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Spied remains silent, his surprise showing all over his face, mostly in his eyes.

Jude: Oh God

She turns away and holds in her tears, about to go hoist herself back over the wall, but Spied gently grabs her arm and turns her back around, gently kissing her, when they pull back Jude smiles, but almost immediately forces herself to wipe away the dreamy looks and thoughts.

Jude: I need to hear you say it

Spied: What?

Jude: I need to know you mean it. You need to say it

Spied: Judith Harrison, I, Vincent Spiederman, Love you

Jude: (laughing) You make it sound like we're getting married

Spied: (kiss's her)

Jude: (grabs his hand) Come on

They settle leaning back against a tree and watch the sun set. When its over she turns in his arms and kiss's him again, full of passion, then pulls back and gives him serious look, she cringes.

Spied: Dude, whats wrong?

Jude: (looks down and bites her lower lip) Why did we break up? (looks up at him, her expression afraid)

Spied: What?

Jude: Why did we break up?

Spied: (looking away) I don't know

Jude: Spied…

Spied: (sighs) Jude, this isn't-

Jude: We both said it was just for the best and we werent meant to be. But this past hour is proof we were both lying. Now tell me, why did you want to break up?

Spied: Well what about you? Why did you want to break up?

Jude: Fighting the person breaking your heart just drags it out, and makes my pain worse

Spied: I'm sorry-

Jude: Stop, just…stop. And tell me straight. **Why** did we break up?

Spied: …


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy: Where are they?

Wally: Well, **someone**-

Kyle: (cough) Nick (cough)

Wally: Couldn't keep him dreaming, cause its never gonna happen, lips closed. When we keeped Spied from commiting a murder, he stormed out. Jude followed him

Kwest: So she's driving around Toronto looking for him?

Jamie: No

Darius: What?

Wally: This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Every time one of them has a serious issue, they disappear, and no matter what, the other one always manages to find them

Darius: They go to the same place?

Sadie: Yep

Tommy: Then go get them

Jamie: Yeah, about that. None of us know where it is

Kwest: They go to the same place every time, yet you havnt managed to figure out where that place is?

Wally: Yeah, pretty much.

Tommy: Nice

Wally: Shut up. When their done making up-

Kyle: Or one of them is dead

Jamie: They'll come back

Sadie: And theirs no point in going after them, it's like they disappear from the face of the earth

Wally: Yeah, and they wont answer their phones

Kyle: Either they don't get service, are afraid it will help us find them or-

Jamie: We don't wanna hear the third option

Tommy: Yeah, shut up

Kyle: Okay

Darius: So when-

(Sadies phone rings)

Sadie: Hello?

Jude: Sadie?

Sadie: Jude?

Everyone: Jude?

Jude: (small laugh) Yeah, right, well, were done talking

Sadie: You together again or not?

Jude: About that….

(I know thier late, but hey, better late then never!)

(I know, pointless, and boring. But I was crunched for time, tomorrow I'm giving you a full chapter with detail and the answer to the big question-

Are they together again or not? Soooo, tomorrow, but only if u review, I don't want to write if no ones reading…)


	10. plz read

Authors note

K, so I kno I promised u a post, and I kno u hav every rite to hate me for leaving u with a cliffie, but I have SERIOUS writers block with thid. Mayb some of u w/ff writing experience can message me with some ideas? Mean while I am trying to get inspired, not working so far….

But as soon as I hav a post its going up…

Go ahead and hate me for leaving u with a cliffie, I didn't plan it, it just happened. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!


	11. The end!

Jude and Spied walked back into G-Major two hours later.

Kyle: JUDERMAN!!!!

He and Wally were on the couch in the lobby, Sadie was back at her desk, Kwest was standing at her desk and Tommy was in the studio with Karma, Darius, Jamie, and Paegen were in his office, but at Kyles announcement they all looked up from their work, to find Spiederman standing behind Jude with his arms wrapped her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as they both beamed.

Sadie: Wow

Jude: (laughing slightly) What?

Sadie: Its just…you two look so much happier together. Its just a big change

Wally: And Spied isn't a ticking time bomb, who were all just waiting to see it explode!

Kyle: That was weird

Wally: (shrugs his shoulders)

Jude and Spied roll their eyes, but they are happier together, that cant be denied.

Kwest: So the couple is happy again?

Jude: Yes

Tommy: Hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you break up to begin with?

Jamie: Yeah, that's what we've all been wondering

Jude and Spied both blush and look away from everyone, Wally and Kyle break into grins, and when Juderman rolls their eyes at them they bust out laughing.

Tommy: What?

Jamie: What'd we miss?

SpieD: Nothing

Wally: Just Spieds jealousy issues

Spied: Hey!

Jude: Vin, you have to admit hes right

Spied: (rolls his eyes) Whatever

Jude begins to laugh too.

Sadie: Do we want to know?

Spied: No, you don't

He gives his friends warning looks as he walks past Jude and falls back onto the other couch, they just laugh harder.

Jude; Im sorry Spied, but, their right

Spied: Yeah, yeah

Jude: But I'm all yours now

Spied: (grinning like a doofus with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes) Yes, and I plan to make the most of it

Jude smiles back at him and joins him on the couch, they start to kiss, and Wally and Kyle like it burns, covering their eyes with their hands but peaking between their fingers. Sadie and Kwest laugh, Jamie rolls his eyes but smiled slightly, Tommy smiles too, Karma rolls her eyes, she had wanted Spied for herself. Paegan grins at the two teens,

Paegan: To be young and in love again

Darius: Looks like your day has gotten better

Jude: (still looking at Spied as one hand rubs his cheek and the other gently rubs his chest, her way of relaxing both of them, they smile like doofus's at each other) Yeah, it has

Wally: Can you two not PDA?

Kyle: Yeah, we promise to keep Sadie out of the house as long as theirs no more PDA in front of us

Spied: We're taking you up on that tonight

Wally: What did you just get us into?!

Sadie: You do realize you just gave him an invitation to corrupt my virgin baby sister?

Kyle: Um, I take that back-

But Jude and Spied were already kissing again.

Darius: Well, I think this will make your day better

The couple pulls apart and everyone turns to look at Darius, whos beaming at them.

Darius: Jude and SME are going on their second tour

Jude: WHAT!????!?!!!?!?!

Darius: That's right

SpieD: Your kidding

Darius: Nope!

Jude and SME jump up and start dancing around the lobby, everyone watchs, laughing slightly at the over excited teenagers.

Darius: Sadie and Kwest are going as chaperones though

SpieD: That's cool

He jumps on the couch and Wally and Kyle start dancing with Jude.

Spied: Hands off the girl!

Jude: Jealousy issues!

She laughs as he rolls his eyes, he jumps off the couch and wraps his arms around her from behind, Wally and Kyle finally calm down and turn to Darius, who doesn't look too happy about them jumping around on the furniture.

Jude: When do we leave?

Darius: You leave in one week. It's a four month tour in the states

Spied: Cool!

Darius: You fly to New York then at the end of the four months will be in California, and will fly home

Jude: Cool

Darius: I have surprises planned every now and then, but their remaining a secret

The four teens pout but hes not caving.

Darius: You guys sure you wanna go?

Jude and SME: DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Darius: Glad to hear it!

Jude and Spied kiss.

Judes POV:

Man, me and Spied are back together, my songs and album are still on the top ten charts, were going on tour in one week, we get to miss the last two months of school, and I'm not failing any class's right now! Could my life be anymore perfect?

(I know the ending seemed rushed, but Im working on a sequel which will be up in a few days, and I promise its better. This was just a chapter to help me finish this story and start the sequel. So, look for that in a few days and I hoped you enjoyed this, sorry for the wait and the rushed ending, but please bear with me for the sequel. Please read and review)


End file.
